


Guardian Down

by OnlyBassBenobi



Series: Guardian Down [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Clovis Bray Exoscience Corporation, Destiny, Gen, Mars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyBassBenobi/pseuds/OnlyBassBenobi
Series: Guardian Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752424





	Guardian Down

Rasputin over comms – “ЭКСТРЕННОЕ ВЕЩАНИЕ СОСТОЯНИЕ МАРСА КРИТИЧЕСКОЕ ЭВАКУАЦИЯ ПАРМИТЕРОВ ВКЛЮЧЕНА”  
Concierge AI over comms – “Attention this is an emergency broadcast, Mars and Clovis Bray is critical, all Guardians, Humans, Exo’s and Awoken please evacuate immediately.”  
One hour earlier…  
It is mid rotation and electronic bass music is playing loudly from the Timeline Tech lab; a green glow is coming from a Ghost with the faint sound of a screw turning only slightly audible over the music. The music’s volume lowers, and the sound of a keyboard becomes present.  
Natashia over intercom to Kelsey - “Hey sis, if you’re not too busy over in Exoscience I’d like you to see my final test, after I turn my Ghost back on that is…”  
Kelsey – “Wait! You severed your connection to the light for an experiment, that’s hilarious even for you, I really hope this works.”  
Natashia – “You coming over here or what?”  
Kelsey – “Yeah yeah I’ll be right over.”  
Natashia continues to work on the aesthetics of her Ghost, pulling out a box labelled ‘Ana’s Spares’ and says to herself “Right Nana what surprises have you got for me today?” looking through the box Natashia finds an old miniature Vex Harpy model the perfect size for the modified Ghost core. Natashia connects the shell to the Ghost core and it automatically reactivates, a message from Ana plays; “Natashia, you found the shell like the timeline predicted, I don’t have much time, Osiris came to me just before the unification of Guardians and Rasputin and warned me of a dark future for Clovis Bray all you need to know is that the key is in the past and only you can save our family legacy, please don’t fail I’m counting on you.”  
Natashia stands there shook at the message not knowing what to say or even do with this information, a tear runs down her face as emotions towards the death of her nan come flooding back. Kelsey enters the room and runs straight over to comfort her sister.  
Kelsey asks, “What’s got you so upset sis?”  
Natashia replays the message for her sister who reacts in the same way.  
Natashia and Kelsey quickly pull themselves together realising how crucial the message was and that they need to act quickly so that this future never come into fruition.  
Kelsey – “Nat what are we going to do? Should we tell Big Red?”  
Natashia – “Kel this message came from nan do you really thing Rasputin doesn’t not know? I think until we speak to a reflection of Osiris about the message we should only be extra vigilant, I’m not sure what we are meant to expect but if it’s worried those two then we should we worried.”  
Kelsey says while laughing – “This is why the message was for you. You always know all the answers”  
Natashia – “We both know that’s not true; I have made many mistakes especially lately.”  
Kelsey – “Mum and Dad choose to leave, they wanted a peaceful life, Clovis Bray isn’t something they have ever been interested in, we just need to keep going and make sure that nan would be proud of us.”  
Natashia – “Whatever we face now, we will face together, no matter what it is.”  
Natashia and Kelsey continue to discuss their parents and what may come of the future and how they plan to defend Mars.  
Time presses on and Natashia suddenly senses something isn’t right, she goes outside to investigate and suddenly hundreds of Vex gates appear over the horizon, one of them bigger than any she has ever seen, she rushes inside and hits the planet wide alarm. Rasputin suddenly displays a message on her screen, it reads; “Natashia, Ana sent you a message, by now you will have read it, this is exactly what she was warning you about, remember the answers lie in the past and you are the key, your love is the key to all of this.”  
Rasputin deploys elite frames and red jacks to deal with the Vex incursion while Nat and Kel make their way up-to Rasputin’s core to ensure the Vex don’t try to take Rasputin out, because that’s their clear intention with this invasion.  
Kelsey – “Nat! Why didn’t Rasputin detect this coming, he usually can?”  
Natashia – “He should have, and that’s got me really worried, somehow the Vex must have created a new sub-set with unique routines that work against the Warsat satellites”  
Kelsey – “This Vex mind and all of the Vex on Mars don’t have the usual Radiolaria core, my scanners are picking up huge traces of Siva masked into this army.”  
Natashia – “This shouldn’t be possible? Kel you’re the expert on Siva what can you tell me?”  
Kelsey – “The Siva that transformed the Plaguelands in the old Cosmodrone on Earth isn’t the only type of Siva, Bray Tech worked with any types of Siva with different outcomes and the project was shut down quickly, my only guess is that not all of it was destroyed after the project ended.”  
Natashia – “I’ve always had bad feelings about Siva coming back to haunt us, now it has. I wish we had an Iron Lord here; they seem to be the best at stopping Siva outbreaks.”  
Kelsey – “Nat! Things are about to get a lot worse; we have hive popping up all over, and guess what? They also have high traces of Siva.”  
Natashia – “Can’t we just have once week just to relax and work on projects in peace?”  
By now Nat and Kel have reached Rasputin’s core, they realise this is may be a point of no return and give each other one last hug. Rasputin’s core suddenly becomes active, more than usual issuing a planet wide message.  
Rasputin over comms – “ЭКСТРЕННОЕ ВЕЩАНИЕ СОСТОЯНИЕ МАРСА КРИТИЧЕСКОЕ ЭВАКУАЦИЯ ПАРМИТЕРОВ ВКЛЮЧЕНА”  
Concierge AI over comms – “Attention this is an emergency broadcast, Mars and Clovis Bray is critical, all Guardians, Humans, Exo’s and Awoken please evacuate immediately.”  
Kelsey – “Natashia, I’m going to make sure everyone evacuates safely, what are you going to do?”  
Natashia – “This only thing I can do, as nan said the answer is in the past and I’m the key”  
Kelsey – “How are you even going to get back in time, you haven’t tested your Ghosts new upgrade.”  
Natashia- “There is no better time than the present.”  
Natashia pulls out her ghost, her connection to the light is restored as soon as she reactivated it, Harp awakens knowing of everything that has happened due to a Rasputin interface connected to the ghost core.  
Kelsey running out the door – “Natashia, I love you, take care and as always, the mission comes first.”  
Natashia nods to her sister, and homes in on the Cosmodrone just before ‘The Guardian’ goes to the black garden, she locks in the point in time and proceeds with the first test of Bray Tech issue time travel, Rasputin’s core systems suddenly glow green with the influx of energy and Natashia disappears into a bust of green energy.


End file.
